


【精变/宇植】神父，我有罪（恶魔x神父/一发完）

by orenjie



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjie/pseuds/orenjie
Summary: 宗教涉及请注意大部分设定并不是圣经里的，我自己乱编的不要介意。恶魔小徐x神父小鹿迟到的情人节贺文
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 16





	【精变/宇植】神父，我有罪（恶魔x神父/一发完）

宗教涉及请注意  
大部分设定并不是圣经里的，我自己乱编的不要介意。  
恶魔小徐x神父小鹿  
迟到的情人节贺文

\----------

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."  
【原谅我神父，因我是个罪人。】

陆东植每天都会听到来自于忠诚教徒的告解。

有的人偷了东西，有的人没有听长辈的话，有的人心生恨意，有的人爱上了有夫之妇。

他在这小小的房间里平静地开导有些误入歧途的年轻人，安慰心有不安的教徒。有些人只是想要一个毫无相干的人倾听自己的罪行，然后希望能够得到上帝的谅解，接着再继续犯错。如此反复，乐此不疲。

而陆东植作为一个虔诚的基督教神父，他试图感化那些继续犯错的人们，就算是徒劳无用，但至少他尝试了不是吗？

又是个信徒们聚集的周日，平日空旷的教堂此时坐满了人。大家一同与牧师作着祷告，希望和蔼的神能为他们带来又一个平凡的日子，以及指引一条通往天堂的道路。

这时，教堂的大门微微打开，一名身穿呢子大衣并梳着大背头的男人大摇大摆地走了进来。他默默在最后一排的角落入座，因为祷告中的信徒们都聚精会神，除了牧师和陆东植以外，大家都没有注意到男人的存在。

身穿黑色却肤色惨白的男人和教堂的一切都格格不入。他没有闭上眼睛，也没有低下头，只是面带瘆人的微笑静静看着眼前的人们，仿佛在嘲笑他们。

他和陆东植对上了视线，这个在祷告时偷偷睁开眼睛的神父被现场抓包后慌张地又闭上眼睛。陆东植看到了那深不见底的黑色，像是深渊，像是黑洞，侵蚀着他的感官，啃噬着他的灵魂。这满身的寒意让他想到了圣经中所提到的恶魔。

“愿主赐予我们一个和平的夜晚，感谢主为我们带来的一切。阿门。”

再次睁开眼时，那个漆黑的影子已经消失得无影无踪了。不知为何，陆东植觉得今天牧师拿着十字架的手有些微微颤抖。

周日的人群很快就散去，大家都迫不及待地冲出门享受主献于人类的阳光，以及错过的美好午餐。有个别人依旧坐在雕刻精致的木头长椅上双手紧握放在胸前。陆东植则是了解似的从幕后走进了告解室等待着第一个罪人的到来。

时间过得很快，天色渐渐暗了下来，夕阳的红色光芒从外面笼罩了整个教堂。

陆东植很快迎来了他最后的一个教徒，即使是遮挡的窗户也无法阻止这名信徒特别的气场。

“原谅我神父，因我是个罪人。”

男人的声音低沉平稳，像是琴弦的音调敲在陆东植的耳膜上，他被震动的余音晃得有些出神。他猜测对方应该是个高个优雅的斯文男人，也许此刻还穿着正式的西装，打着深色的领带。也许他端坐在教堂的长椅上一直纠结犹豫了许久才终于下定决心前来忏悔。

陆东植保持着安静等待来人继续开口。

“我的出生就是个错误。我身边的人都会慢慢离我而去，我喜欢的东西也会渐渐衰退腐朽。我是个不幸的人，也为他人带来了不幸。”

陆东植认真地听着信徒的谈吐，虽然内容沉重绝望，但是他却仿佛从中听到了不太相符的幸灾乐祸。不过作为一位合格的神父，他开始了他的劝解，也真诚希望信徒能够放下过去，看向光明的未来。

“你没有错。每个人的出生都是主安排好的。每个人都有他的使命，你只是还不知道而已。上帝会原谅你的不幸，他将带你走出伤痛。”

“那我该怎么做呢，神父？”

“保持你的信仰，不要质疑自己，不要质疑上帝。你应当珍惜身边的人，珍惜你所拥有的一切。当你人生即将改变的时候，你会看到上帝给予你的信号。”

“不，神父。也许你没有懂我的意思。我身边的人会离去因为我夺走了他们的灵魂，我喜欢的东西衰退腐朽因为我折磨并摧毁了他们。我把地狱带给了他们，因为我本身就是地狱。”  
“所以这样的我，上帝也会指引，也会原谅吗？”

陆东植被门外男人的发言堵住了声音。他想要继续说些什么反驳，但是他感到一股无形的力量扼住了他的喉咙，让他无法动弹，也无法回答。这冰冷刺骨的感觉十分熟悉。

“也许你是对的，神父。我好像的确收到了来自于上帝的礼物。他好像第一次馈赠与我想要的东西，而不是将其让给我那在天堂的兄弟。”

泛着红光的天边格外暗沉，犹如有巨人用手遮挡住了光线洒向大地。日落时分是不祥之物出现的征兆，再强力的封印也会随着太阳的下沉渐渐虚弱，地狱门会被轻轻推开，从缝隙中脱身而出的则是困于灼热火海的肮脏灵魂。

“我今天带走了一个人的灵魂。他在荒无人烟的十字路口把照片和财富埋在了泥土之中，用鲜血把我从深渊召唤了出来。他向我诉说了他的痛苦，他那抛弃他的恋人，对他恨铁不成钢的父母，当众羞辱他的老板。他用十年的寿命作为交换让我给予他一切。所以我在他迫切的恳求下答应了他，给予了他一切，包括死亡。”

陆东植突然感到视线一阵模糊，他头痛欲裂地弯下身子，想扶住身边的木墙，却什么也没摸到。他好奇地睁开眼睛，只看到原本在忏悔室外的男人突然近在咫尺。对方的脸快要贴上陆东植，一抬头就能看见那双连眼白都是完全漆黑的双眸紧紧盯着自己。陆东植吓得尖叫着从座椅上摔了下来，同时也推开了忏悔室的木门。

“亲爱的神父，难道没有人告诉你好心是没有好报的吗？”

血，满地的鲜血。

陆东植触碰地板的手也被湿润温暖的液体覆盖住，浓烈的腥味传进他的鼻子。他害怕地瞪大了眼睛看着明明已经离开教堂的人们又再次出现在这里，躺倒在椅子上，地板上，还有的被挂在了天梁。

夕阳最后的光芒落在钉在十字架的的耶稣身上，他闭上的眼睛像是不忍心看着上帝孩子的惨样。

陆东植踉跄着向即将关闭的教堂大门跑去，他坐久了而有些不协调的双腿让他最后在门口绊了一跤，只能眼睁睁地看着消失的光芒。他爬起身去拉门的把手，但沉重如铅的门纹丝不动。男人鞋跟踩在木质地板上的微弱声音在旷阔宁静的大厅显得十分响亮，放在角落的旧钢琴则是突然自己打开弹奏着诡异的旋律。

“亲爱的神父，不知道您还记不记得我？”

脚步声在音乐的陪伴下越靠越近，也让陆东植紧绷神经。他能感觉到背后逐渐寒冷的空气，内心深处地恐惧感使他有些腿软，身体靠在门上慢慢滑下。

“那时您还不是神父，但却英勇地和这群自以为是的人类一同从我手里救下了那个小男孩。我永远都会记得自己被赶回地狱后无从发泄的怒火。”

陆东植不敢回头，他用颤抖的手捂住自己的鼻子，希望借此可以阻隔飘散在空气中令人作呕的腥味。豆子般大小的水珠从他额头流到脸颊，明明汗流浃背，但他却冷的要死。顿时，他感觉到背后的男人蹲了下来，一只骨骼分明的手搭上了他的肩膀把他往后掰，他仿佛已经看到了自己的末路，缓慢而悲惨。

“您知道吗？那个小男孩长大了，而且还毫不犹豫地告诉了我你的名字。作为奖励，我给予了他毫无痛苦的死亡，那是我七年前应得的灵魂。”

一个人的名字是灵魂神圣的标志，绝对不能告知恶魔自己的名字，这是驱魔人曾经告诫他的事。至于会发生些什么他们也不知道，毕竟还没有人能够活下来告诉后人。

“我也告诉您我的名字吧，亲爱的神父。”

恶魔的名字是诅咒。

陆东植慌张地推开肩膀上的力量，双手改而捂住耳朵。然而这样的挣扎在男人眼里看起来就像是可爱的小动物。男人的眼睛已经恢复了原本的样子，配上他的衣着动作，诺不是背后鲜血淋漓的可怕场景，他看起来就像是一位文雅有修养的白领。

【徐仁宇】

恶魔的名字传进了陆东植的脑海里，如海妖的歌声无法抗拒。

他忽然间失去了对身体的控制权。他的前躯倾斜，腿也重新充满力量顶向地面，他的双手不由自主地环绕住面前男人的脖颈，而男人也顺势挽住了他的腰肢。

他被起身的恶魔抱在了怀里，一步步走向教堂前方放置圣经的讲台。这让陆东植想起来刚受洗的时候，自己也是这么在走道上被人带领着前进，最后在牧师的祷告和周围人的祝福下，被圣水浇灌，成为了一名神的信徒。

陆东植无法动弹，也无法开口说话。他惊讶地发现自己本该混乱的脑子里没有反抗和恐惧，只剩下对恶魔的顺从。

他的身体被温柔地抵在了耶稣脚边的桌子上，恶魔的吻点水般落在他的额头上，舔去了他的汗液。像是一位后母亲吻丈夫前妻的孩子，恶魔的吻充满了虚假的爱意。它逐渐移动到了陆东植的嘴唇上，张嘴含住了那柔软通红的唇瓣。他锐利的牙齿碾压软肉，最终戳破了那薄薄的皮肤，嘴角带血的神父貌似更加美丽动人。

陆东植任由灵活的肌肉探进自己的口腔，恶魔的味道充满硝烟和烈酒，让他醉醺醺地配合着献出自己的舌头与对方一起纠缠。恶魔的唾液仿佛迷药，它让陆东植忘却那满地的猩红和胆怯，沉浸在一时的迷茫之中。

失去了自我是种什么样的感受，就像是在梦中的朦胧，在鬼屋的漆黑，和在蹦极时的自由落体。

他身前的恶魔有着天使的面容。闭上双眼收起表情的黑衣男人看起来禁欲又纯洁，他们就是用这样的外表去欺骗一个个可怜的人类献出自己的灵魂。

陆东植的衣袍不知道什么时候被恶魔扯了去扔在一旁，就在他还把注意力放在对方那张红色嘴唇上时，燃烧的灼热流淌进了自己的身体，仿佛那来自于炼狱的火焰，生生不息。

恶魔强制性打开了他的身体，感受包容自己的温暖，像是来自于圣母玛丽的怜悯和安慰。它通往更深的地方，每一丝力量都迫不及待挤进那副身躯，想要探索这具肉体的每一个黑暗角落寻找归宿。这是神给予他的馈赠。

陆东植的手被恶魔禁锢在身后，他的脖子上留下了一个个诅咒的印记，宣誓着这副肉体的所有权，但恶魔并不满足。它渴望得到灵魂，不是送去地狱炼化成魔，而是锁在身边受尽折磨。它想要一个洁白无瑕的完美灵魂，拦下一个本该前往天堂并无限享受人生中最美好记忆的那个人。

低沉的喘息喷洒在耳边让陆东植颤巍巍地发出甜腻的呻吟，他扭动着身子，在恶魔的爱抚下无法控制地迎合它前倾的动作，每一次的融合都是无比至上的愉悦。

别说是自我，在蛊惑人心的力量面前，陆东植连意识都快要保持不住。他的眼前只有一片白光，除了那暧昧的声音，其他什么都听不见看不到。唯一能够清楚感受到的，也只有恶魔在自己身体里贪婪的欲望，永无止境地四处探索，占有一切。

十字架上被钉住的耶稣此刻好像在看着脚边被侵犯的神父，他貌似在为又一个神之子的堕落而泪流满面，静静地看着他被拽入深渊。

恶魔在信徒耳边低喃。

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."  
【原谅我神父，因我是个罪人。】

\----------  
END


End file.
